Love Triangle
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: Both Kaito Shion and Len Kagamine have a crush on Miku Hatsune, and both annoy her but she still likes the two because they're really kinda sweet. Who'll she end up with? /Contains LenxMikuxKaito, a hint of RinxGumi, and a surprise pairing that will happen near the end. Rated T for safety.


**So this'll be a two to four chapter story, depending how I write everything. **_**Why is it Just Me? **_**is currently on hiatus, WHILE I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER. Don't think I'm abandoning it, because I'm not. It's just taking me a long time to work on the next chapter.  
This took me fifteen minutes to write last night, because I was bored and not tired at the time.  
It's a LenxMikuxKaito story, with a hint of RinxGumi, and a surprise pairing that will happen soon.  
So, go ahead and read~**

**I do not own VOCALOID/any characters in this story.**

* * *

"Hey, Miku! D'ya think that Rin'll let me hang out with you guys tonight?"  
"Or would you rather skip going over there and come with me to maybe get some ice cream?"

The tealette sighed and looked between the two boys who flanked her sides while she unloaded her books into her locker so she wouldn't have much to carry when she walked home. "Len, I'm sure Rin'll just reject you again, and Kaito, I'm going to Girls' Night. It's not my fault neither of you are a girl and can't come."  
_'But I'm glad that you're not.' _She silently added. "Maybe another time when I can hang out with you two?" Miku shot a sheepish grin at the two boys, closed her locker, and hurried to meet Luka at the school's front doors.

Kaito and Len each watched Miku walk away, and being the perverts that they (and as most guys at school) were, mostly stared at her swaying hips as she left.  
"She totally wants me." Kaito spoke up first, leaning against the lockers with a sly smirk.  
"She does not! You can tell by the way she smiled at you. It was totally fake. She gave me a guilty smile, which looked like she was sorry that I couldn't hang out with her and the girls." Len retorted, crossing his arms childishly.  
The ice cream lover rolled his eyes while swinging his backpack around to put it on with a grunt of effort. "She gave us both the same grin. And I happen to know that you're probably too girlish for a girl like Miku. I'm surprised that you're not gay or something, with the way you act."  
"Oh, shut up! Girls love cute and adorable, and it's not my fault that I have a girls' look, _which I do __**not **__have._"  
"Do too."  
"Do not!  
"Do too."

Both Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion had a crush on Miku Hatsune, and were also both determined to win her over. Neither of them got time alone with her, unfortunately, because A.) She was with Luka Megurine and awful lot, and B.) When one of the two boys tried accompanying her, the other just had to show up. Though Miku went to Len's house once or twice a week, it was for Girls' Night, which included her, Rin, Luka, and Gumi. Which meant that Rin was sure to lock Len in their room while they all crashed in the living room. Kaito saw Miku in a lot of his classes, but nevertheless, she was always with Luka because luck had it that the two girls had the same schedule.  
Miku was of course often annoyed by the boys' obsession with her, but didn't have the heart to tell them to 'Get lost!' like Rin told her to say.

"Just you wait and see. I'll win Miku over tonight when she comes with the other girls. I'll get her alone _somehow_."  
Kaito shot back in a sassy tone, "I doubt it," and left the shorter boy alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miku was busy venting out her frustrations out to Luka. The pink-haired girl always listened unlike Rin or Gumi. They always tuned out if they got bored.  
"They just won't leave me alone! I can't even go to my locker or get a soda without them bugging me! _'Miku, do you wanna do this?' 'Hey, Miku, do you wanna go to that?' _I'm getting sick and tired of it. I swear, I'm never left alone with those two around here," The tealette ranted, furrowing her brows together.

Luka contemplated in thought for a moment as she and Miku walked alone the sidewalk toward her own house. They would stop there before going to Rin's.  
"I don't know anymore, Miku. I could ask Luki to tell Kaito to quit bothering you, but I doubt that would accomplish anything knowing what bonehead Kaito is. I know Rin would happily yell at Len, but he's like a lovesick puppy and wouldn't leave you alone, either."  
Miku shook her head knowingly and threw her hands up in frustration. "I know! And it doesn't help that Len's always at Rin's when we all get together. Rin forces him to leave, but it's annoying all the same…" She frowned as Luka unlocked the door and the two trooped straight to her room.  
"Maybe Gumi can help?" Luka mentioned as she and Miku dropped their things on her floor.  
They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. They both knew that Gumi never told good advice or helped with anything.

Miku dug around through the stuff on top of Luka's dresser while Luka got her stuff together for the night. Miku had just kept her stuff in her locker all day so she wouldn't have to go back home to get it.  
The younger girl had a habit of taking her friends' stuff without permission, but the others never really minded because she always returned the 'stolen' objects a day later.  
Said girl had already put on several of Luka's bracelets, necklaces, and swept a few makeup items into her bag, deciding the jewelry on. "I'm using these," she told her friend simply.  
"Sure," was the pink-haired girl's reply after she crashed onto her bed, starting to talk about everything and nothing that was on her mind.  
The two gossiped for a while and listened to music before heading off to Rin's about an hour later.

* * *

Gumi was already there, perched at the kitchen bar with a carrot sticking out the side of her mouth. She waved a greeting, producing a muffled 'Hey!' due to the carrot in her mouth.  
Len looked at his sister, who was standing at the door letting Miku and Luka in, with bright cerulean puppy-dog-eyes that were silently begging for her to let him stay.  
Rin glared at her brother and pointed him to his room. "It's called 'Girls' Night' for a reason, dear brother, and you are not a girl. Though some say you are, I know you are not. Now go!"  
Len frowned before slinking away to his room, causing the four girls to crash on the couch.

It wasn't long before Gumi got bored and asked. "Should we play truth or dare? We haven't played that in a while."

* * *

_Miku Hatsune: _

_15 years old  
Teal-colored hair usually worn in pigtails  
Likes to eat leeks, sing, draw, and hang out with her friends on Girls' Night  
Bisexual  
Has an older brother named Mikuo_

_Luka Megurine:  
16 years old  
Pink-colored hair usually worn loose  
Likes to sing, shop, try on accessories, and wear makeup  
Lesbian  
Has an older brother named Luki_


End file.
